


Thin Ice

by Michael_Langdon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Boys In Love, Cheating, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, More tags will be added later, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Sebastian is care taker, Sebastian testing the waters, Semi-Public Sex, Sleep Groping, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking, Temptation, Underage - Freeform, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Watching Someone Sleep, dunno why I'm writing this when I should be updating my other fanfics, parents are still alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Langdon/pseuds/Michael_Langdon
Summary: An unhappy fourteen-year-old Ciel who doesn't like the idea of a babysitter quickly changes his attitude when the 'sitter' his parents got to supervise him is quite attractive. Unfortunately for Sebastian, the thirty-one-year-old 'sitter', he has to deal with a hormonal teenager who doesn't seem to care if his actions put Sebastian in Jail.





	Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this fanfic will have pedophilia in it. I do not vindicate it. If this topic makes you uncomfortable avoid reading this.

* * *

"I do not need a babysitter." A grumpy disinterested child spoke. "I'm not a baby." 

"You need someone to look after you while we are gone." A firm male voice replied back. 

"Tanaka can look after me!" The child's voice peeked higher in annoyance clearly not getting his way. 

"He's getting old and can't keep up with you constantly disappearing." He remarked matter of factly. 

A heavy silence filled the air between the two. Big round clear blue eyes stared directly back into identical mature ones. It was as if the child was challenging the older male to a staring contest. One he would surely lose. 

"Ciel, it's only for a week." A women's elegant voice delicately spoke to the boy. Blue eyes looked to the doorway where his mother stood with a kind smile on her face.

"I'm fourteen, I can look after myself mom." He challenges. A chuckle sounded from the man sitting in front of him as he shook his head in amusement. 

"You don't know how to dress yourself. We can't have a naked child running around everywhere now can we?" He replied with a laugh, his eyes focused on the newspaper in front of him. 

"Oh Vincent," His mother playfully slapped him on the shoulder. She couldn't help but giggle herself at the image that played in her head. 

Ciel's cheeks redding in annoyance, his brows furrowing and hands coming to cross over his tiny chest. Ones they were done chuckling at the thought, Rachel turned to her child and adoringly smiled at him. "It's so I don't worry Ciel. You know how much I worry when I hear you've disappeared." 

Ciel huffed and looked at his mother, she was too kind for her own good sometimes. Ciel grumpily admitted defeat to the situation. They both knew he would do anything to make his mother happy and less stressed. "When are they even meant to be coming, aren't you meant to be leaving in a couple of hours?" Ciel asked with clear annoyance in his voice. 

"He'll be arriving after dinner," Vincent replied and put the newspaper down. "Go tell Tanaka you're ready for your bath." His father shooed to him in a calm matter. Groaning, Ciel left the table and walked over to Tanaka, his oldest working butler here who only nodded to him and opened the large door to escort the boy out and to the bathroom. 

Once the doors were shut, Rachel took a seat beside her husband and place her hand in his lovingly. "I know I shouldn't feel bad but seeing him upset is terrible." She spoke softly. Her husband smiled sweetly and gently rubbed her hand. 

"He'll get over it." He reassured his wife noting how her shoulders relaxed ever so slightly. The two sat in bliss for a while as the world stopped when they got lost admiring each other. 

* * *

As the day dragged on from morning, afternoon and then late evening the family sat in the oversized living room. They all sat cosily on the massive vintage couch, Ciel peacefully settled between both his loving parents, his attitude from earlier had been forgotten as he sat reading quietly to himself. They all sat reading to themselves, each something different. It was like this every night. After the rush of the day and the tiresome work, they would all sit together reading. It was peaceful, relaxing and would become one of Ciels fondest memories. 

Only an hour into the peaceful time together, a loud knock echoed through the room. Everyone's attention turned towards the door as it was pushed open revealing a familiar face. 

"My Lord, our guest has arrived," He croaked out in his old voice as he bowed respectfully to the family. 

"Bring him in Tanaka." Vincent smiled, Tanaka bowed once more before disappearing for a moment. Ciel's bad attitude quickly returned having been reminded he now had a 'babysitter'. He wiggled restlessly, his facial expression distorted with annoyance. 

Vincent placed the book he was reading on the table beside him and rose to his feet. His parents were dressed extremely well. Whereas Ciel was in nothing but his oversized white nightshirt ready for bed.

Tanaka reappeared once more and beckoned the man in. "Good to see you again Sebastian." Vincent greeted and extended his hand outwards. 

Ciel flickered his eyes up from the book grasped in his hands to the man in front of his father. A noticeable rise in his eyebrows indicated interest. The man was....attractive. He was tall and had medium-ish length black hair. He had unique crimson coloured eyes that looked devilish by nature. He didn't look human in the slightest. No pimples, pores or even wrinkles. He looked God sent. Perfection in its physical form. 

Sebastian shook Vincent's hand and then looked over at Rachel and Ciel on the couch. The boy immediately fidgeted in his spot from the other man's strong gaze. Blue eyes stared back into daring crimson ones. Already it was like there was a battle of dominance going on. 

The black-haired man strode over to Ciel with a wall of admirable confidence. In seconds, Sebastian stood in front of the child who peered up at him through long lashes. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Ciel, I've heard so much about you." The man hummed as he extended his hand out to the boy. Ciel glanced at the pale white hand in front of him, he quickly shook it and retreated his hand back to his side.

"We'll have to leave to make it on time Rachel," Vincent said as he looked at his pocket watch. "Ciel will be fine in Sebastian's care." He insisted to his wife.

"Of course he will." Rachel complimented and kissed Ciel's temple gently. "We'll only be gone a week, call us if anything happens," The boy internally groaned as that wasn't directed to him but to Sebastian.

"Certainly." Sebastian smiled caringly.

Ciel hadn't taken his eyes off of Sebastian from the moment they first looked at the man. Does he look like a drooling teenager? Probably. Did he care? Absolutely not. His sitter was the hottest person alive.

* * *


End file.
